prats_writing_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Capercia
This book was written by Samirah ara. Authors Note: I wrote this book for a class assignment to write our own ‘Cinderella’ story. This is mine, and yes the name is the same as my fantasy RP character on M.A.S Roleplay Wiki, but that’s because I’m unimaginative. Please note that none of the images belong to me, my models are Keefe and Sophie from KotLC, and all art in this book belongs to that franchise, and the fan artists. I may have edited the image to make it darker, or colored something a different color. I am very bad at spelling, so please excuse all my grammar and spelling mistakes. If this book makes you cringe, I’m sorry, but I am very bad at writing. It’s also very cheesy, but that’s because it’s a ‘Cinderella’ story. The concept of Cinderella is cheesy. This story is short because I wrote it 2 days before it was due. Enjoy! = Capercia ''' = '''Once upon a time, in a world not so different from ours, there lived, quite happily, a girl named Capercia. She was very bright, pretty, and considerate and kind to others. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes, with pinkish red lips. As was the custom of all wealthy families, when she reached 11 she was sent off to Treapnany, a very fancy girls boarding school up in the hills near the forest of Thornheart. Everyone wore silk there, and owned tons of expensive jewelry. Ornate carpets covered the floor, and vases and statues lined the walls. The school taught English and arithmetic, geography and history, but also potion making, healing magic, and things it thought a lady should know, like how to be civil and such. Capercia was quite bright, and excelled at almost all the subjects. She was especially good at healing magic, and arithmetic. She wasn’t as good at all the lady stuff, she didn’t like sitting still, and was more of a tomboy than the other girls. She loved nature and the outdoors, and didn’t mind getting dirty. Unfortunately, on the day Capercia turned exactly 12 and 3/4, her parents were killed when they wandered into a pack of Sraapanders, chicken duck creatures with women faces, wild magical creatures of the mountains, that were highly dangerous if you ran into one. Capercia was devastated when the news of their death reached her, but she knew that she would be taken care of by the school. Before the accident, her parents had paid for her full tuition till she reached 17, when all girls left the school, and began their lives. This included housing, food, and schooling. When the headmistress found out Capercia’s parents were dead though, she had other ideas. She summoned Capercia to her office, and then told her that she would be moving into another room, a closet sized one on the first floor. She could pack a couple of belongings, but she had to leave all her silk dresses and jewelry behind, and all of the room’s furnishings. One of the only things she took with her was a blue stone pendant on a cord, that her mother had given to her. From that day forward, Capercia’s life was completely different. All the other girls ignored her, and everyone treated her like a servant, because that was what she became. She got up at the crack of dawn before any of the school girls, and dressed in a tan cotton smock, with an apron. She worked from dawn to dusk, cleaning, mending, cooking, and washing. She ate leftovers, and slept in the closet. She knew there was nothing to do, because if she ran away there was no place for her to go, and at least at the school she was fed, clothed, and housed. She knew that God was watching over her so everything would be all right. Even in the worst of situations you could count on Him. She resigned herself to this, and went around with a good attitude, always trying to find the best in things. She was always kind, even if others weren’t to her. Her face shone with a healthy glow, and even her smock looked less dingy on her. And she just got more and more beautiful. In December on the night of Capercia’s 16th birthday, she was just finishing up cleaning the main hallway, when she heard a soft knock on the big front door. Since only important people used the front door, Capercia was never allowed to open it, as she in her dirty clothing was unfit to be seen by guests. She hid behind a column as one of the students tapped down a side staircase and gracefully walked to the door, her silk trailing out behind her. She opened the door with a smile, looked around, and then frowned when her eyes met something on the ground. She slammed the door and angrily tapped back up the staircase, disappearing into a room on the left. Capercia was confused, she didn't knew what had made the girl shut the door. She lightly ran forward and opened the it. On the steps she saw an older teen guy, with messy blonde hair. He was bleeding and half frozen, and leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. She gasped and ran forward, and knelt by his side. She picked him up, straining at his weight, and carried him inside. Knowing her room wouldn’t have what she needed, she brought him to a spare bedroom, and laid him on the bed. She knew the headmistress would throw him outside if she found out he was here, so Capercia lit a candle instead of the lamp, so that the light wouldn’t be as noticeable. The candle cast a dim glow, only lighting the guy’s face, and leaving the rest of the room dark. Capercia wrapped him in the downy blankets to get him warm, and got to work with her healing magic. The blood had come from an arrow wound in his shoulder, which she cleaned and wrapped with bandages and water she got from downstairs. She then healed him with her magic, doing her best to ease his pain and close up wounds. As she was working on him, she noticed a gold tassel tucked into his shirt. Capercia picked it up and gasped. It was the royal signet, which meant that he was the royal prince, the 17 year old son of the High King! Soon, he began to move and opened his eyes. They were bright blue. Because of the dim light, all he could see was her face as she bent over him. He asked where he was and she told him he was at Treapnany, an all girls school near the forest. She told him how she found him and brought him up here, and had healed him. He thanked her for saving his life, and told her his name was Finn, Prince Finn. He told her that he had been in the royal carriage going to the castle when the carriage was attacked by bandits. He had escaped into the woods with only an arrow wound, but became faint and almost delirious. Thankfully he had come across the school, and had passed out after knocking on the door. Soon the two of them were chatting, though Capercia didn’t tell him anything about her treatment, for she was ashamed, and she didn’t tell him her name. She just told him she was a student at the school, which was half true. She was a school girl there, just no one treated her like one. After talking with Capercia , seeing her personality, and beauty inside and out, as well as her kindness and wits, the prince fell in love with her, as well as she with him. She loved his personality, humor, bravery, wits, and love of nature. Finn, seeing a necklace trinket with a blue stone pendant hanging on her neck, picked up the bead and was about to ask Capercia what it was when suddenly a loud knock was heard on the main doors. Capercia whipped around, and the necklace broke off of her neck because Finn was still holding it. Capercia didn’t seem to notice it broke, as she jumped up, accidentally snuffing out the candle in the process, which left the room in total darkness, and ran to the door. Finn asked what it was, but before she could answer he fainted again. When Finn came too, he was in the same room but it was filled with bright light from the lamp, a large group of girls were leaning over him, giggling and fluffing their hair, and one of his guards and an a older lady were standing in the doorway. Finn asked what happened, and one of the girls told him that his guards that had been with him in the carriage had arrived, and told them everything. He asked about the other girl that had cared for him, but they glanced at the guard and the lady, which Finn guessed was the headmistress, and all said they didn’t know what he was talking about. They said they had cared for him the entire time, for as soon as they saw him on the step, they had welcomed him inside with open arms and cared for all his wounds. Finn again asked about the other girl, but looking fearful, they told him he must have been dreaming. Finn knew they were lying, but there was nothing he could do. In his frustration he clenched his hands, and in doing so he felt the stone from the necklace still in his hand. An idea started forming in his head, and he sighed and closed his eyes, remembering Capercia’s smile and laughter. Later Finn went to dinner, and much to his annoyance, because he was the prince, the meal was as fancy as the school could make it. All the girls crowded around him covered with makeup, perfume, and silk. Some of the girls were quite nice, and Finn was civil to them, but he knew his heart belonged to the kind and beautiful girl who had healed him. Finn searched for her face in the crowds, and asked around, but everyone denied her existence and said they didn’t know what he meant. Finally, out of exasperation, he pulled the stone pendant out of his pocket, looked at it for a moment, and then deliberately slipped and fell on the floor. Immediately everyone crowded around him, asking him if he was alright, and what he slipped on. Pretending to be angry, he told them he was fine, but that he had slipped on the pendant. He held it up and demanded to know who owned it, and had dropped it on the floor where he could trip on it. All the girls shuffled back and looked at each other. Finally they all silently parted, leaving a path to a pillar at the back of the room, from which he could see golden hair showing behind it. Capercia was roughly pulled out from behind the pillar by one of the girls, and was shoved forward. The girl yelled out that the pendant belonged to Capercia and told Finn to punish her. Capercia walked forward, her head bowed, her hood shielding her face. He reached forward and gently pulled her hood back. Seeing it was the girl that he remembered, he asked Capercia what her name was. She told him her name was Capercia. Finn asked why she had been hiding from him, and she replied that she had been ashamed of her outfit and how she was treated, because she was nothing like the other rich girls there. Finn told her that she didn’t have to be ashamed, and then pressed the stone pendant into her hand, and whispered in her ear that he believed the pendant belonged to her. She replied that it did, and then he told her that he loved her and asked if she would marry him. Capercia was taken aback and blushed at his request, but because she loved him too she said yes. They hugged for a moment, and then Finn slowly bent down and kissed her, making all the people around them gasp. The headmistress began to run forward, and tell Finn that he had it all wrong, and that she had much richer and prettier girls that she was sure he would like more, but a guard stopped her. Finn looked up and told her that it didn’t matter, and that he loved Capercia, and that he didn’t choose people for money. The headmistress looked shocked, but stepped back in resignation. Finn asked if there were any more problems, and when no one spoke up, he turned and told the guard he thought it was time they left for the palace. Capercia moved into the palace, and forgave all her classmates, and even invited them to her wedding a few months later, on a beautiful day in spring. Prince Finn had nicely healed from all his wounds, and Capercia wore her stone pendant around her neck on a chain that Finn made. Standing there in his arms, Capercia knew that she would never be mistreated again, and she looked forward to the years to come with grateful anticipation. And although people said it was fate or luck that brought them together, she knew that it was really all God’s working, and that all glory belongs to Him. And they lived happily ever after. The End! Hope you enjoyed! Category:Book Category:Short Stories Category:Story